


Anatomía de una propuesta descabellada

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Una cita con Bushido? Cómo llegar a esa proposición y primera, segunda y tercera reacción, en orden y sin sentido alguno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomía de una propuesta descabellada

La primera vez que sabe de él es porque… bueno, es conocido en toda Alemania, y a él le gusta el hip-hop.  
Luego es ya únicamente el hombre “aterrador” que no se aburre de clamar a los cuatro vientos que quiere ver de rodillas a su gemelo haciéndole sexo oral.  
Y un día se ve delante de él, intentado sonar molesto: —Oye tú, debes dejar de molestar a Bill. No eres agradable, ¿sabes?  
Bushido enarca una ceja, ríe, y le da una palmada en la espalda. Todo en una.  
—Entonces… ¿puedo comenzar a fastidiarte a ti?  
Con las mejillas rojas, a pesar del viento gélido que corre, Tom se esfuma en un parpadeo hacia el interior del club, avergonzado y alcoholizado.

**

Es cuestión de formas, gestos y apariencias… cuestión del lugar en el que se encuentra, del alcohol que lo hace hallarlo atractivo. Condenadamente atractivo.  
Lo de molestar a Bill es historia antigua. La historia nueva es más complicada y perjudicial… para él, por supuesto.  
Bushido se ríe y Tom le mira de reojo fingiendo desinterés.  
—¿Es tu hermano aquel que tiene la mano de ese tipo gigante en el trasero?  
—Sí.  
Alza los hombros y Bushido libera otra carcajada que si no fuera por el bullicio, retumbaría en cada esquina del local.  
Tom ignora el cosquilleo en la base de su estómago.

**

Culpa a Bill de convencerlo a ir a esa fiesta de cumpleaños por milésima vez antes de salir al balcón.  
Hace frío, pero está bien hasta que siente una mano en su hombro.  
—Chico.  
Bushido está evidentemente ebrio. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Es su cumpleaños.  
Responde con un “hola” seco y trata de alejarse, pero se ve detenido por un fuerte brazo que le envuelve y, sin saber cómo, es besado con fuerza brutal.  
Cuando logra zafarse, un beso húmedo, lengua incluida y labios succionándole después, se va corriendo lo más rápido que puede (conmocionado tal chica virginal a la que le han robado el primer beso).

**

  
Está tocando notas sin ton ni son cuando Bill entra como huracán.  
—Mierda, Tom, me olvidé de decirte que hoy tenemos que hablar con Bushido.  
—¿Qué?  
Antes de terminar de comprender la situación, Bill está saludando a Bushido que está en vivo en los set de Viva y codeándole para que diga algo por el altavoz.  
Escucha la voz grave y habla con normalidad. Se obliga a hacerlo.  
Por eso, cuando han colgado el teléfono, no entiendo cómo maldita sea ha bromeado con Bushido sobre hacer un trío con Nicole Scherzinger.

**

Siente como si su estómago estuviese hecho una espiral cuando sale al escenario de los Comet, y todo se multiplica por un millón cuando Bill anuncia que Bushido ha ganado.  
Traga saliva con dificultad.  
Le da la mano a Bushido y está por retroceder y cruzar los dedos para que un repentino terremoto azote el lugar, cuando el imbécil hala de su brazo y le da una palmada en la espalda.  
Oh, mierda.  
Ha sido algo de un milisegundo. Algo insignificante. Nada más, ¿cierto?

**

Bill le mete el codo entre las costillas haciéndole gemir y sonríe, presuntuoso.  
—¿Por qué fue eso?  
—Parece que te dejaron fuera del cuadro.  
Levantando una ceja con extrañeza, sigue la mirada de Bill hacia el lugar en el que Bushido y Nicole Scherzinger parecen sostener una conversación animada.  
Se queda unos largos momentos, inmóvil, hasta que Bushido atrapa sus ojos y levanta su copa en su dirección, sonriendo ufano.  
Tsk.  
No, no está celoso. Claro que no, mucho menos de Bushido y no de Nicole.

**

Cuando acaba, esconde la cabeza en la almohada sin molestarse en asear…  
Todo había empezado tan bien. Una noche sin Bill, una noche de películas porno y liberar tensiones. Sin embargo, luego se había jodido al cambiar el canal por error con el codo y provocar que apareciera un primer plano del rostro de Bushido en un videoclip.  
Jodido porque su excitación en vez de disminuir, incrementó al igual que el movimiento de sus manos.

**

Se acomoda bien la capucha, por tercera o cuarta vez desde que bajó de su auto, hasta casi llegar a cubrir sus ojos que llevan lentes de sol.  
Sería desastroso que lo reconozcan.  
Al entrar al lugar, no se asombra demasiado al ver mujeres semidesnudas por todo lado.  
—¿Qué tal?  
Le hace un gesto de reconocimiento a Bushido y nada más.  
Pasan un par de horas, unos diez cigarrillos, muchos, muchos vasos de ron con coca-cola y pocos minutos de conversación en total antes de verse siguiendo mansamente a Bushido.  
—Has tomado demasiado, ¿verdad?  
No se molesta en refutar la afirmación.  
Se sientan en amplios sillones y trata de enfocar la vista con toda la conciencia que le queda.  
—Tengo que hacerte una proposición.  
No parpadea, así que Bushido continúa: —Ten una cita conmigo.  
La única respuesta que es capaz de dar es doblarse en dos y vomitar.

**

La erección clavándose con rudeza en su cadera le devuelve con brutalidad a la realidad.  
Esto. no. puede. estar. pasando.  
Vomita, de nuevo. Bushido gruñe vulgaridades.  
—Al parecer esto es un mensaje de tu subconsciente.

**

Bushido le recorre desde la punta de los pies y va hasta las raíces de su cabello; de ahí regresa a sus pectorales, baja a su abdomen y se entretiene larguísimos momentos en su entrepierna.  
Se siente desnudo… aunque, para ser justos, está casi desnudo.  
Y odia con todas sus fuerzas la casualidad de haberse topado con Bushido en un hotel de Stuttgart y haber abierto la puerta que le tocaban con únicamente una toalla sujeta a las caderas.  
—¿Puedo pasar?  
—No, Bill va a regresar en cualquier minuto.  
Tom quiere cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Pero jamás lo haría. No _podría_.  
—¿Pensaste en lo que te propuse? —Bushido ve la cara de confusión y aclara—: Salir conmigo, chico. Despabílate.  
Ahora la “respuesta” no es vómito, sino Bill arribando con millones de bolsas y mirando extrañado a Bushido y a su hermano.

**

—Te queda bien.  
—¿Eh?  
—Las trenzas, digo. Aunque, ¿quieres que te sea sincero?  
—No.  
—Me gustaban más las rastas. Y creo que siempre me gustarán más.  
Esa es la primera conversación que tienen desde el encuentro con Bushido en el hotel de Stuttgart. No dicen más, no dicen menos. Y la incomodidad de parte de uno flota en el ambiente, al igual que la frescura del otro.

**

Estaba besándole salvajemente, Bushido devorándole el interior de la boca con toda.  
Se habían encontrado por culpa de Bill, su fiestecilla y su ignorancia de lo que había estado pasando bajo sus narices desde hacía mucho tiempo, de esa atracción extraña entre Bushido y Tom.  
Uh, sí, culpa de Bill tener la lengua de Bushido en la garganta.  
—¿Pensaste en lo que te dije? Has tenido varios meses…  
Tom, de nuevo, pone cara de confusión y Bushido bufa.  
—Vas a hacerme pensar que no me prestas atención o que, en serio, no te intereso. —Ante sus propias palabras, el hombre ríe con fuerza.  
—Pero…  
—¿Quieres salir conmigo o no?  
Tom se pone tenso y piensa en milisegundos el caos que podría causar que saliera en las noticias, o que, siquiera, alguien cercano se enterara.  
Pero antes de que pueda aterrarse con sus propios pensamientos, Bushido le besa otra vez.  
Una propuesta descabellada, sin duda, pero difícilmente Tom vuelva a pensar en los contras antes que en los pros.

-fin


End file.
